Welcome to my Life
by Padawan Anakin
Summary: Sirius death puts Harry over the edge, and Voldemort takes him in. But will Harry continue to offer willing serventhood for long? And what about Dumbledore's well-placed spies?


**Welcome To My Life  
**  
_By Downstream Kat_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Welcome to my life.

Summary: Harry goes over the edge after the death of Sirius, and Voldemort takes him in, but does Harry continue to offer willing servitude for long? And what about Dumbledore's well placed spies?

_Italics _are lyrics

'Single quotes' are thoughts/writings.

As Harry strolled along the park in Surrey, he came across a piece of paper labeled "Simple Plan, Welcome to my Life" He turned the paper over and began to doodle on it, reading it at the same time.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

'Every day, oh Sirius I miss you!'

_Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you_

'I totally agree, no one listens to me because I'm just the bloody boy-who-lived'_  
_

_Do you ever wanna runaway?_

'I have…'_  
_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming  
_ 'Every time the Dursleys are gone, only I don't have a radio'_  
_

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
_ 'That's right, everyone says they know how you feel, but they don't!'

_You don't know what it's like  
To be like me  
_ 'Ron, you don't have any idea, you never know!'_  
_

_To be hurt  
_ 'I hate this stupid scar, and stupid Voldemort!'

_To feel lost_

'I'm not even sure I know which way is up or down anymore…'

_To be left out in the dark_

'No one tells me anything!'_  
_

_To be kicked when you're down_

'Why do you always send me here, when I'm already so hurt over Sirius?'_  
_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

'Exactly! You just use me, you never try to help!'

_  
To be on the edge of breaking down_

'Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, anyone help!'_  
_

_And no one's there to save you _

'He's gone…'_  
_

_No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
_ 'Couldn't have said it better…'

_  
Do you wanna be somebody else?_

'Yes.'_  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

'Yes!'_  
Are you desperate to find something more?_

'YES!'_  
_

_Before your life is over_

'The way things look now, it won't be to long…'_  
_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding  
_ 'No one cared that I really need help with Sirius, no it's just ship little Harry off, he's fine, he's always fine.'_  
_

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right_

'I'm not fine, I never was!'

_  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me  
_ 'Hermione, you always tried to help, but it only made things worse…'_  
_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
_ 'That just about sums it up.'_  
_

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

'You lied Dumbledore, you lied to me, and my Godfathers life was the price!'_  
_

_No one ever stabbed you in the back_

'I thought I could trust you, and this is what you did!'_  
_

_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
_ 'I won't be okay until I die and see Sirius again!'

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
_ 'You have everything, I HATE you!'

_Never had to work it was always there  
_ 'You never worked with me, you just took the easy way out!'

_You don't know what it's like, what it's like  
_ 'Sirius knew, you betrayed him too, after all.'

_  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

Harry dropped him pen the sheet of paper. "Goodbye, Hermione, Ron, you'll be better off without me." He never noticed Hedwig above him or the dark figure standing behind the tree to his left as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at his face. "_Obliviate_!"

Sorry to everyone who's been expecting more FotP, it will come eventually, but my mom's in a coma, and the doctors don't think she'll live, so I've been shipped off to Detroit to my jerk of a father, and it's much easier to write this, as the next chapter of fotp is a happy scene with the new family.

Kyki


End file.
